rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bathurst 1000: Ford
|In-game description.}} Bathurst 1000: Ford is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Ford Falcon FG X, after version 4.6.3 was updated. Bathurst 1000: Ford starts October 4thThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Tue Oct 4th (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM Mon Oct 10th. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 01 (A Diversion) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (A Diversion) are rewarded with R$5,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Renault Clio Cup and Ford Falcon FG X on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 01. Stage 02 (Serious Business) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''Serious Business) are rewarded with R$5,000 and 5 Gold. Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Ford Falcon FG X on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 02. Stage 03 (Back to Basics) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Back to Basics) are rewarded with R$10,000 and 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Ford Falcon FG X on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 03. Stage 04 (Practice, Practice, Practice) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Practice, Practice, Practice) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the Ford Falcon FG X on Mount Panorama. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 Stage 06. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:Templates Category:Pages that help editing